A True Heroes Quest OoT Version
by Madman Mundo
Summary: Join Link on his quest to save (most) of the girls in OoT! Basically, Link goes through the game and bangs every girl he meets. Lots of fun and mature content SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! Be sure to read and review! :D Chapter 3 LinkxImpa, should be up sometime later this week. Hope you like! :D LinkxTonsofGirls
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Saria's Farewell

Link's world was just turned upside down. The young boy was hardly prepared for what had just transpired earlier that day. All the same, he was determined to carry out the dying wishes of the Great Deku Tree, who had been the only father Link had ever known.  
After Link had, at the will of the Deku Tree, entered into his mouth to find a large hollowed out interior that made up many passages and rooms filled with malevolent creatures, to find and kill the evil monster Ghoma within, Link was told by the Deku Tree that despite his actions, the Tree was not to be saved. A curse had been placed upon him despite Link's heroism. But he also told Link not to despair. Instead, he placed into Link's possession, a Emerald Gem. It was the Kokiri's Emerald, or, the Spiritual Stone of Forest. The Deku Tree told Link to take the stone and leave the forest and take it to the Princess Zelda who dwelt in a Castle in the outside world.  
Link obeyed, and, armed with the Kokiri's Sword and the Deku Shield, he left the forest in search of the Castle.  
His mind buzzed with so many emotions. Sadness, as he left the only home he ever had and the Deku Trees death weighed heavily on his heart. Excitement that he was finally to see the outside world. But more sadness at the thought of leaving his best friend, Saria behind.  
Saria. The only true friend Link had ever known. Most of the Kokiri, besides Mido, treated him alright, but Saria and he were the best of friends. Link had always been able to rely on her, but, now he was leaving.  
He dashed through the woods, he would soon come to the bridge that led to the rest of the world. Link hadn't even ever set foot on it, but the Deku Tree told him that he would soon find himself in Hyrule after crossing it.  
There it was.  
He stopped dead in his tracks. This was it. Glancing back he took one last look at the forest and then he walked forward.  
"Your leaving?"  
Link whirled around caught completely off guard.  
It was Saria.  
"Saria..."  
She walked from behind a tree and joined him on the center of the bridge.  
"I knew this day would come one day Link." She held her hands close to her chest and spoke with closed eyes, "because we're different. You have a different destiny then me. But that's okay cause no matter what happens we will always be friends."  
She smiled at him. They were roughly the same height.  
Link smiled sorrowfully back, "I'm going to miss you Saria."  
She nodded sadly, "I'll miss you too Link." She held out her hand to him. She held in it a Ocarina. "Here," she said, "I want you to have this, Link. Play it sometimes and think of me?"  
"Of course." He promised with a smile.  
She hugged him and leaned her forehead against his. Link returned the hug.  
"Wait." She leaned in and kissed him deeply.  
Link stumbled back surprised. "Saria?" He said in shock.  
She giggled, "Come on Link, it wasn't that bad."  
"But we aren't supposed too-!"  
She cut him off with another kiss. Link almost pushed her away but then returned the kiss. Neither of them were very good, but both lacked the experience to know. They wouldn't have cared anyway. They wanted to enjoy their last bit of time together.  
They broke away and stood embracing, looking into each other's eyes.  
Despite his young age, Link felt his cock hardening. He was an early grower.  
Saria felt it too. She gasped and looked down at Link's tunic that shown plainly his erection. Link blushed red.  
"Sorry." He mumbled.  
Saria giggled. "Why sorry?" She glanced back down her expression becoming more interested. "This might be our only chance..."  
Link perked up in interest. "Only chance? What do you mean Saria?"  
Saria blushed and looked away. Then she looked at Link with a shy smile, "Link... would mind if I... looked at it?"  
Link's jaw dropped. "At my... Why?"  
"You'll see. It's what boys and girls who like each other do. And since we're Kokiri nothing bad could really happen."  
Link still wasn't convinced.  
Navi, who had remained quiet the whole time piped up, "Oh come on Link it's not a big deal. Just do it already."  
Link turned redder as he remembered the fairy was watching. Saria giggled. "Please?"  
At last Link relented, "Okay... I don't know why you want to so badly but here you go."  
Tugging down his shorts and lifting his tunic, he revealed his hardened cock to her.  
Saria gasped. She'd never seen one before, although she'd heard the fairies talk about them. Suffice it to say, she wasn't disappointed.  
She knelt down and got a closer look, much to Link's embarrassment. He hadn't any pubic hair yet, and Saria thought he looked incredibly cute standing there mostly naked with that cute look on his face.  
She touched it.  
Link nearly flew out of his shoes in surprise but didn't say anything.  
She rubbed it. It grew stiffer. She kissed it. Harder still it grew. She giggled as she began jacking it off. Link moaned with pleasure. He had felt anything so wonderful in his life. Saria's petite hand glided up and down his dick, causing him more and more pleasure. With her other hands she began fondling his balls, causing more gasps from him. She jacked faster and faster, Link began squirming. Navi who watched with keen interest raised a voice of warning. "He won't last much longer if you keep that up."  
Saria looked at her puzzled stopping, as Link regained his composure.  
"He's never done this and if you keep going like that he's gonna explode and then you won't be able to fuck him cause he won't be ready for anymore." Explained the fairy.  
"Fuck him?" Saria asked, curious. Link also listened as he tried to steady his breathing.  
"Ya. You know, he sticks that in your spot and that's how you make babies? Of course you don't need to worry about that cause your a Kokiri."  
A look of recognition appeared on Saria's face. "Oh, I thought it was called sex."  
Navi had a mental facepalm, "Same thing really."  
Link was completely lost.  
Saria smiled at him and the took of her shirt. She revealed her small breasts. They were barely starting to take form, but due to her being an ageless child, they weren't going to grow anymore. Still, they got Link's attention.  
"Why are yours bigger then mine?"  
"Girls get those, they are called breasts. They are bigger on girls then guys. Touch them, it makes girls feel good." Navi explained.  
Link reached out, hand trembling and rubbed her nipple. Saria moaned and threw her head back. Then she removed her shorts revealing her moist area.  
She laid down on the wooden planks of the bridge and spread her legs. "Fill me Link."  
Link had a good enough grasp on things to know what to do now. Discarding his tunic he got down over Saria and slowly entered her.  
They both gasped and moaned loudly as Link began pumping back and forth in her. Navi meanwhile, took care of herself in the background as she watched.  
Saria thumbed her nipples as Link pumped in and out of her thrusting deep as he could with his small, but large for his age, 5 inch dick drawing moans from Saria.  
"Mmmm yeah..."  
Link grunted as he continued thrusting back and forth, sweat popping out on his face.  
Saria was already getting close. She cheered him on.  
"MMMMM YES! HARDER LINK FUCK ME HARDER!"  
He tried, and then she came. Moaning loudly, her inner walls convulsed, and Link felt pressure building in his lower regions. He kept going till finally, he could take no more. Moaning and gasping he emptied himself into her. Then he rolled off of her and lay panting beside her.  
They breathed heavily as they stared into each other's eyes, trying to catch their breath. Link smiled as Saria leaned in and kissed him deeply.  
"Promise me you'll come back."  
"I will."

Link and Saria bade each other farewell, because although they cared for each other deeply, Link had a mission to fulfill. And fulfill it he would. But something was altered in him that day. A lust burned inside him now. And although nobody, not even himself knew it then, he had some really good adventures ahead of him.

:D hope you liked it. Please review and no flames.

Just an fyi as I continue this story, I won't be paying attention to any virginity type things cause that gets really old writing about all the time so yeah.

Anyhow, took me awhile to write, as will the others moving forward. I'm sorta busy sometimes but I will try to write wheneverwhenever I can.

Next chapter will be LinkxMalon.

Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lon Lon Milk

Still recovering from his escapade with Saria, Link stumbled into the bright sunlit Hyrule Field. Despite having a urgent mission to fulfill, Link was blown away by the various sights and smells that filled the air.

He'd never been outside the forest, and now that he was, he was in complete shock at how different everything looked. The grass grew long, but there were well trodden paths cut through it that Link assumed led to the various places there were to go, the Castle being one of them for sure.

His thoughts of the Castle brought him back to the reality that he had a mission to fulfill and that he should be going. Drawing his sword and hefting his shield, Link started out into the field. He didn't get very far.

"Hoot hoot!"

Jumping in shock, Link looked about for the source of the strange owl hoot. He glanced upwards and nearly fell over in surprise. Above him sitting calmly on a tree branch, was the largest Owl Link had ever seen.

If Link was surprised by the size of the Owl, what it did next had him flabbergasted. It spoke to him.

"Hello there Link. My name is Kaebora Gaebora. I have long been the friend of the late Deku Tree. Know that I too, am sorry for his parting. But, let us not dwell on what is past, but on what is present and future. You seek to visit Zelda, the Princess of Hyrule. Know that you will find her if you follow this path." He gestured at the path Link had been about to walk down, "Eventually, you will reach a large stone building, the outer walls to Hyrule Castle. Enter the town within and head to the Castle. If you don't know it when you see it, talk to the townsfolk and they'll point you in the right direction. However, if you do not reach the Outer Walls in time, you'll be in for a rough night. At sunset, the draw-bridge to the Castle Town will be lifted and will not be lowered until sunrise, so be swift Link. If indeed though, you are too late this day, head towards the center of Hyrule Field to the grand Lon Lon Ranch. There you will meet Talon, he'll surely give you a place to stay at least for the night. But above all else, stay on the path whenever possible, if you stray to far off it, you best have your weapons at the ready."

The Owl stretched it's wings and turned to go, "Now go young Link, destiny awaits. Be swift. Be brave. We shall meet again."

Link gazed after the Owl till he disappeared from view. Then, the words of the Owl still swimming in his mind, he started off down the path the Owl directed him to take.

Hours would pass before finally Link saw the outer walls in the distance. Unfortunately, Link hadn't been quite as fast as needed to be, and, the drawbridge to the town lifted long before Link had reached the wall.

Frustrated, and with night having fallen, Link found himself nervously headed toward the center of the Field, toward Lon Lon Ranch as the Owl had directed. It wasn't long though before Link in the interest of saving time, strayed off the main path and began hurrying through the long grass toward the large wooden walls of Lon Lon.

At first everything was fine and Link was thrilled at the excellent headway he was making toward arriving at the Ranch. But, it wouldn't last.

Link ran fast, the wind whipping against his face and the longer strands of grass that reached his face as well. Suddenly, he tripped and fell face first into the dirt. And, due to his speed , he slid for a bit before coming to a dead stop, dirt in his mouth. Sputtering Link stood up and massaged his scraped limbs, cursing his luck. Glancing back darkly at the root that had tripped him, Link felt the color drain from his face and his mouth fell open in a silent scream. Clambering out of the ground where he had been tripped wasn't a root, but a skeletal figure. And it didn't look nice.

Link could hear others also tearing through the soil around him. Drawing his sword he stumbled to his feet and began running. Taking care not to be tripped up again, Link slashed out with all his might as one of the Stalchildren, stepped out in front of him. Not expecting the ferocious attack, the Stalchild fell in a heap and Link dove right past it, waving his sword wildly as he did in a attempt to keep the other Stalchildren away.

After what seemed an eternity, the weary boy arrived, scared witless, but safe inside the walls of Lon Lon Ranch.

He staggered to the door of the barn and entered it. Exhausted, he fell down into a pile of hay and soon fell fast asleep.

Malon was a bright intelligent child. She had lost her mother at a young age and couldn't remember her name, but she thrived. She loved her life on the Ranch and her father Talon was a kind, albeit lazy, man who loved her deeply and gave her the best home he could. Her Uncle Ingo, worked on the Ranch as well, and, although he grumbled and complained about Talon not doing his fair share of the work, he loved his life on the Ranch as well.

Malon especially loved the horses. Every morning she would wake up before Talon or Ingo, and race out to the barn and feed them and then let them out into the pasture where they could graze on the grass and run around and play together. It was a paradise for Malon. She never expected to find a young boy about her age, to be lying fast asleep in the hay when she walked out to the barn that morning. But, as it turned out that was exactly what she found. Link still lay sleeping, and dreaming in the hay.

He dreamed about a bittersweet memory. His farewell with Saria…

While he had been saddened to say goodbye to his best friend growing up, what a farewell it had been.

The two had come together and had a wild, wild experience. One Link had thought of often the previous day and wished to repeat at whatever chance he got.

Malon studied the boy carefully, her first thought had been to go and get her father and tell him a stranger was sleeping in their barn, but her fear had turned to curiosity. She had seen and met a wide variety of people who had come to their Ranch to do business with her father, but rarely had she seen another kid her age around the farm. And he was dressed so very odd!

She slowly approached the sleeping boy and then, drawing up her courage, shook him awake. The boy blinked and yawned. Scratching his head sleepily he sat up and smiled at her.

"Hello." He stated simply with a smile.

Malon was taken aback, he seemed really friendly, and her head was bursting with questions, "Hi." She replied cautiously.

"My name's Link. What's yours?"

"Malon."

"Nice name. Why don't you have a fairy?"

Malon gawked at the blue flying orb of light that rose out from underneath the boy's green cap. She moved sleepily about the barn.

"YOU HAVE A FAIRY?!"

Link blinked in surprise as he suddenly found himself held in a tight embrace from the girl. She giggled and let him go, "You must be a fairy boy from the forest. That explains you're green clothes. I've always wanted to see a fairy. How old are you? What are you doing out of the forest? Why are you here? Are you friends with my Dad?"

Link's mind whirled with the torrent of questions the girl continued asking and finally he held up a hand to stop her, "Hold up there Malon," he laughed, "I don't have the answers to all those questions, and even if I did, I can't right now. I need to go to the Castle to see the Princess."

Malon gasped, "You're going to visit… the Princess? Princess Zelda?"

Link nodded with a grin, "The Great Deku Tree told me I need to. Which means I should probably be going, it was nice to meet you." He turned to collect his gear, and Malon felt a pang of panic.

"Wait!"

Link looked at her curiously, and Malon flushed a little. He was kind of cute.

"My dad's going to the castle later; he can give you a ride on his cart. He needs to deliver milk to the Castle Kitchens. I'm sure he won't mind, besides, that way I can show you all our animals!"

Even though Link protested at first, not wanting to be a bother to Malon's father, he eventually gave in and the two spent an enjoyable morning feeding the horses their hay and talking about the land Link now found himself in. He found himself hanging on Malon's every word trying to absorb whatever information he could about the land, as he was sure it'd be important. Malon was all to happy to tell him what she knew, it was fun having another kid to talk to. Even if it was one from the Forest who knew next to nothing about what she was talking about.

Eventually, Link told her about the Forest and his quest and how he had entered the Deku Tree and defeated the Evil Ghoma inside, what the Deku Tree had told him about the Evil Man from the Desert, and about the Kokiri's Emerald which he showed her.

When Link began to talk about his farewell to Saria, (Navi facepalmed as she realized what he was doing) Malon, however, wasn't sure what Link was talking about.

"You… what?"

Link looked at her with a puzzled expression, "You haven't done that?"

Malon shook her head, she felt a odd burning sensation in her stomach as Link explained the whole process, "We can do it if you want." Link offered innocently.

"I dunno… what if we get caught?" Malon asked uncertainly.

Link shrugged, "Who cares? I don't think it'd be a big deal."

Malon frowned, "I don't know Link, I'm pretty sure my dad would have an issue."

Link shrugged again, "Okay. Don't worry about it then."

Malon felt a twinge of panic again, "No! I mean, I guess… let's just be careful, okay?"

Link nodded and smiled. He approached her and she looked down at the ground, afraid and nervous. She felt him lift her chin and looked into his deep blue eyes. He might be slightly messed up, but he didn't have malicious intent.

Then, they were kissing. Passionately kissing. His tongue sought entry into her mouth and after a moment's hesitation and surprise, she let him in. Their tongues danced and fought as if for dominance. Link won out, he wasn't great, but he at least had a little experience. Malon meanwhile, simply followed his lead.

They continued on this way for awhile, but before long Malon felt something hard pressing against her leg. She looked down to see the bulge poking out defiantly in Link's shorts. A grand curiosity filled Malon, Link meanwhile trailed his kisses downward and Malon craned her neck back gasping in pleasure when he fondled her, albeit not fully developed, breasts. His trail of kisses soon reached the neck of her dress and gazing questioningly at her.

Malon guessing what Link was asking bit her lip and slowly nodded her head.  
Link grinned reassuringly and tugged the front of her dress down to reveal her breasts. He wasted no time, and immediately descended on them, licking and sucking them. Malon, not used to the treatment, almost pushed Link away in panic but moaned as her body registered the pleasure she was receiving from Link.  
They continued on like that for awhile, Malon becoming more and more bold as she felt herself sliding from nervous to animalistic from the pleasure.  
Link stopped and kissed her again. Hungrily her tongue welcomed him, she rubbed her fingers on her nipples generating more excitement for her. But it ended all to soon for her liking. She scowled at Link as he stepped back, but her scowl changed to curiosity as he undid his belt, and slid off his tunic and shorts.  
There he stood before her, naked, cock sticking straight out, almost calling to her. Who was she to not answer the call?  
She stopped though first, and removed her own clothes and stood blushing and feeling very self conscious as Link looked at her body.  
"Beautiful." He breathed.  
She turned red as a beat, and the two rushed toward each other both overcome with curiosity and excitement, they ran their hands over each other's bodies feeling each other over as best they could. Then, Malon touched Link's hard on.  
His body shivered at her touch and he closed his eyes.  
Malon, noticing this, gripped her small hand around him. He smiled with closed eyes, as she slowly began jerking him off. She increased her speed and Link whimpered, enjoying the feelings she was causing him. Eventually though he stopped her.  
"You ready for the real deal?" He asked.  
Malon nodded a slightly lopsided smile on her face. Link laid her down and eased his way into her tight snatch. They gasped in unison both never feeling so good in their lives. Slowly, Link began thrusting in and out increasing in speed as he went.  
Soon, they had a steady rhythm going, Malon was going out of her mind with the spasms of pleasure that were bursting inside her, and Link was nearing his climax.  
Just then Navi, who like the last time had been masturbating off to the side, flew in glowing red, "Link, don't shoot your load inside her, you might make her pregnant!"  
Link didn't know what Navi meant, but he heeded her warning anyway, with one last thrust, he withdrew. Fortunately, that last thrust put Malon over the edge and she gasped and moaned loudly as her body shook with her orgasm. Much to Link's dismay, she cried out as she shook, "MMMM YEAH! LINK!"  
When she finally calmed, Link, who didn't feel like just jacking himself off, pointed to his still rock hard cock.  
"Dont forget this." He said smiling.  
Malon giggled. Sitting up, she grasped it and once again started sliding her hand up and down his shaft. She did it hard and fast and before long Link felt the pressure building in his lower regions.  
"Dammit! Ungh! Malon here I-AAAHHH!"  
His thick ropes of cum shot from his tip and plastered the farm girl. She stared in shock as more and more just kept on coming, almost without end. But eventually it did.  
Malon licked some off her face that landed close to her mouth and giggled.  
"Thanks fairy boy, you taste good."

Okay… sorry guys for the lemon not going very long in this chapter. It'll go longer next time (hopefully) I sorta forced this one out, I think the story part of it was good, but yeah, the part you read this for was not very good and I recognize that and apologize. I have an idea that may disappoint some of you, just so you have a heads up, don't expect any LinkxZelda for quite a bit.

Don't take that to mean I don't like Zelda, I do. I love her XD but still, I want to save her for later.

As to what the next pairing will be, I'm thinking LinkxImpa which should be… interesting. I'm really, really excited for this next one and think it'll be a lot better then this one. So yeah stay tuned for that!

MadmanMundo


End file.
